Gohan Hazuki
Gohan is Goku's oldest son, who is the only known Saiyan to be able to transform into what is informally referred to as Super Saiyan 5, and has the uncanny ability to exponentialize his power level with the state of his emotions. Ability Tier I Fighting Style: Boxing and Hapkido. Gohan is a straightforward melee fighter that likes to get up close and stay there. He predominantly likes to pound his enemies into submission and utilizes wrist-locks occasionally and to great effect. Gohan has the ability to fight on after sustaining clearly fatal injuries. Biography Gohan カラシナ, 'karashina', meaning mustard greens was the premartial child of Goku and Chi Chi after a sloppy affair of casual sex. His life as a baby is undocumented up until he reaches the age of 3, when he is one of the few Earthlings to stand against Vegeta. Gohan is shown to be a tomboy in his early life, enjoying playing tackle American football and football. He often tries to get his alcoholic father to pay attention to him, albeit unsuccessfully, which leads to him seeking Piccolo as a surrogate. With Piccolo and Regina, they begin parenting him and teaching him how to fight. Gohan was fairly popular with the other boys at his school due to keeping his power in check and playing fair during sports. During the Saiyan-Human Government coflict, Gohan was the least effected due to his humanoid-influenced hairstyle that made him appear more than passable to his classmates. However, he came forward and demonstrated that he was safe to trust, earning him the respect of the teacher and students alike. Teenage Years After seeing Gohan's skills continue to increase, Goku teaches Gohan how to save human lives by practicing with hay bales and later moving on to pigs. This father-son time wouldn't last, as Goten was an attention-absorbed child and garnered a great deal of his father's time, leaving Gohan to spend his time as he saw fit, to which he continued to keep to the company of Piccolo and Regina. Gohan grew up in the shadow of his younger brother, often ending up receiving Goten's used school supplies from the year before. Neither Chi Chi nor Goku spent any more time then they had to with him, allowing Gohan to raise himself. He detached from Piccolo and Regina noticeably as he began dating in late middle school, early high school. Gohan took up well with the ladies, but his penultimate relationship was with Ashley ______ while he was 15. They enjoyed a touching romance before she was killed in a car accident. This led up to Gohan going Super Saiyan 5, before passing out and having to be hospitalized for five weeks. Adult Gohan is shown to be going to a prestigious four year college COLLEGE to be a SPECIALIST and has done very well in his first year. During his second year he meets Videl Satän, who has suffered from a head injury. Gohan gets closer to her as the two begin courting one another, which invariably leads him to meet her bombastic father Marcus during Gohan's courtship with Videl. Videl eventually confesses that her father has been molesting her, which leads Gohan to gruesomely beat him to death in Marcus' luxurious dining room. The news broke out all over the nation and a Category:Protagonists